


I’ll give you a chance, just don’t screw it up

by prettyifan



Series: KanonMilo AU short stories ♥ [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU, es tan raro como suena, my warning is that they're both dumb af
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyifan/pseuds/prettyifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon tiene un flechazo en un youtuber griego de ojos hipnotizantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll give you a chance, just don’t screw it up

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un drabble de 500 palabras o menos.  
> Claramente no lo es [sigh]

**기회를 줄 테니 just don’t screw it up;**

 

Necesitaba conseguirse una vida urgentemente.

—¿Otra vez estás viendo a ese tipo? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

Claro que el que se lo dijera Saga entre todas las personas no le daba muchas ganas de realmente _hacerlo_.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —se limitó a responder, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla de su computadora de escritorio. La gran pantalla plana mostraba un rostro que ya era más que conocido para él.

Técnicamente, Kanon debería estar grabando un nuevo video o, en su defecto editando o planeando uno. Hacía tiempo que ser youtuber era su trabajo principal (los fines de semana era barista, no le encanta pero le da algo de pasta, que era lo realmente importante) por lo que se tomaba muy en serio mantener su canal activo y el contenido fresco, lo suficientemente _diferente_ para atraer nuevos suscriptores.

Debe admitir que le resultaba muchísimo más sencillo concentrarse en su trabajo antes de conocerlo a _él._ ‘Él’ era Milo, un youtuber griego justo como él, un _gamer_ para ser más específico. Milo vivía en Atenas, como él también, aunque era nativo de la isla Milos, en las Cícladas, (y tenía bajo amenaza de muerte asegurada a quien se atreviese a hacerle el mismo chiste fácil de siempre), tenía veintiún años, piel de un dorado encantador; era alto, rubio y tenía la increíble habilidad de hacer que los pensamientos de Kanon se enredasen entre ellos.

Por supuesto que no era el primer flechazo que tenía en su vida. Kanon tenía bien presente su récord de novias y novios, por lo que no era el factor de lo ‘nuevo y desconocido’ lo que lo traía tan estúpido.

En realidad no sabía muy bien qué era lo que lo traía tan estúpido. ¿Era la sonrisa engreída pero extrañamente adorable? ¿Eran  esos ojos turquesas  que se iluminan cada vez que hablaba de algo que lo apasionaba? ¿Era ese fuego que se le escapaba de cada poro del cuerpo aún sin que él fuera plenamente consciente?

Era cierto que Kanon no tenía la más pálida idea, que eran todas especulaciones, pero las consecuencias estaban ahí y las aceptaba con resignación, ya que otra opción no le quedaba.

Las consecuencias eran, por ejemplo, horas y horas desperdiciadas frente al monitor mirando videos en bucle del canal de Milo, el que tenía en la barra de marcadores de su explorador favorito (sí, así de encaprichado estaba). Kanon apenas conocía alguno de los juegos que el rubio comentaba, y aunque sus playthrough se le hacían entre divertidos y amenos, realmente su incentivo era aquella voz cálida y ese rostro imposiblemente atractivo.

Se odiaba. Si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que iba a convertirse en un colegial baboso y hormonal a sus veinticinco años, no se lo habría creído ni de broma.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Suspirando y anhelando a alguien detrás de una cámara. Quizás al final Saga tuviese razón cuando lo llamaba ‘triste excusa de ser humano’.

Su celular vibró sobre el escritorio, dándole un pequeño susto. Desbloqueó la pantalla introduciendo la contraseña rápidamente (Saga y él aprendieron hace mucho que no era opción confiar en que el otro respetase algún tipo de privacidad –especialmente cuando existía algo tan tentador como el chantaje-) y abrió el mensaje que interrumpió su sesión de “Milo y autodesprecio”.

Parecía haberlo invocado: era de Milo. Inmediatamente, su corazón empezó a martillar con violencia contra su caja torácica. _Maldición_ , ya no quedaba espacio en su vida que no fuera ocupado por aquel rubio impetuoso.

“Patética excusa de ser humano” ya le quedaba chico.

_pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?_

Kanon suspiró, tiró de la silla alta con ruedas hacia atrás y subió las piernas al escritorio de roble. Si Saga lo viera le echaría la bronca por maltratar de esa forma los muebles, pero esta era _su_ habitación así que lo hacía de todos modos.

                _no es que me hayas dado mucho tiempo para reflexionar…_

La respuesta le llegó casi instantáneamente. ¿Tan aburrido estaba que se quedaba pegado a su celular esperando que Kanon le respondiese? Quizás él no fuera el único que necesitase conseguirse una vida, al final.

                _no pensé que eras capaz de pensar, mucho menos reflexionar, así que calculé que con unas    horas estaba bien_

Los ojos le rodaron hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza. Claro, metafóricamente. Pero si dejó escapar un bufido que apenas sonó humano. Por supuesto que no podía prendarse de alguien que lo viera como un ser magnífico e inalcanzable, de alguien que acariciara y alimentara su ego hasta hacerlo sentirse un rey. No. Tenía que ser Milo, a quien le encantaba decirle cosas como esa y que luego actuaba encantadoramente para evitar que Kanon lo mandase al demonio.

Bueno, Kanon si lo mandaba al demonio, pero no era _sincero._

                _por qué querría colaborar con una persona tan mezquina como tú_

Lo que en realidad se traducía como: ¿por qué me arriesgaría a exponer delante de tus tres millones de suscriptores que me tienes en la palma de tu mano y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto? Aquello sería el colmo de los colmos, la cumbre de la humillación a la que ya venía sometiéndose desde que cliqueó **suscribirse** en aquel canal del infierno.

Que se hiciese público multiplicaría las ganas de golpearse en la cara hasta volver a la normalidad que ya sentía a diario.

(De paso, estaba desarrollando habilidades dramáticas que el mismo Shakespeare hubiera envidiado. Antes parecía que la vida le importaba un carajo y ahora no podía evitar quejarse abiertamente de todo.)

                _si me odiases tanto no me hablarías, deja de ser un bebé. Si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo._

Evidentemente se sentía atraído por personas con la misma habilidad de dramatizar que él poseía. Interesante. Le dio un par de vueltas al celular, haciendo tiempo solo para fastidiar a Milo, imaginándoselo removiéndose con fastidio en su propio cuarto mientras observaba la pantalla plana de su celular caro con el ceño fruncido.

                _el bebé eres tú. pero está bien, hagamos la endemoniada colaboración. cuándo?_

Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el respaldo mullido de la silla alta, que se inclinó peligrosamente. Leía una y otra vez el mensaje que acababa de enviar arrepintiéndose un poquito más con cada letra que repasaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No sabía ya a esta altura que estas cosas nunca terminaban bien? Aparentemente no podía ni preservar su propia dignidad como debía.

_así me gusta! este fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer, deja que te pase la dirección_

                _ok. tu amiguito sigue de viaje?_

_sí. Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros ;)_

_genial. el crimen perfecto._

Dejó caer el celular sobre el escritorio con un ruido sordo y se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos índice y medio. Iba a estar solo con Milo en la casa de éste por horas, probablemente la mayor parte del tiempo con una cámara grabando todo. Oh, las cosas pintaban cada vez para peor. No había forma en que no delatara al extenso mundo del internet las muchas ganas que tenía de tomar a Milo de la cintura estrecha, arrinconarlo contra una pared y hacer miles de cosas indecentes con él.

—¿Sigues ahí sin hacer nada? Entonces ven y ayúdame con la colada —llegó la voz de Saga desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Cómo sabía su gemelo que estaba sentado allí con la vista perdida en la pared de su cuarto, claramente no siendo lo suficientemente ‘productivo’, era un misterio a resolver. Y él no era un detective dedicado, precisamente.

—Ya va. Pero ni pienses que voy a planchar —advirtió, levantándose lentamente de su cómoda silla y dejando su celular abandonado sobre el escritorio. Podía escuchar a Saga protestar por lo bajo desde el pasillo, y sabía que esa era una batalla que podía ganar. Nada mejor para subirle el ánimo.

—Nunca espero nada de un inútil como tú.

Kanon sonrió y le quitó de encima la pila de ropa que cargaba.

—Si no quieres que todas tus camisas terminen rosas, no provoques a quien hace tu lavandería.

Saga frunció el ceño, con aquella expresión de padre soltero y estresado que parecía venirle tan natural, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y de dónde sacarías ropa rosa para lograr eso?

Con un guiño infame y un encogimiento de hombros, Kanon solo respondió: —Tengo mis formas, así que vete con cuidado —y se fue con la frente en alto.

El gemelo mayor lo vio irse con una expresión neutral. Kanon podía amenazarlo todo lo que quisiese, pero la realidad era que mientras él estaba lavando la ropa, Saga pensaba recostarse en su sillón favorito y disfrutar de un libro al que hace mucho le tenía ganas.

(Y esa noche era el turno de Kanon de lavar los platos. Victoria doble.)

-

—Te dije dos y media.

Ante ese recibimiento tan cálido y cordial Kanon solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Son sólo las tres.                      

Milo no parecía muy divertido por su respuesta tan desinteresada.

—Las tres no son las dos y media. Y no son las tres, son casi las cuatro.

—Y si sigues hablando se van a hacer las cinco y vamos a perder la luz natural —repuso condescendientemente. No entendía por qué hacía tanto escándalo por un poco de retraso. Iban a filmar un video amateur, no a ir a una entrevista de trabajo. Pero Milo parecía ser así de melodramático por todo—. ¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

Aún con aquella aura malhumorada, Milo se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar a la pequeña casa. Usualmente estaría allí también su amigo de la infancia Camus, con quien compartía la renta del lugar, sin embargo éste estaba de viaje visitando a su familia en Francia. Este detalle complacía tanto como atormentaba a Kanon, porque estar a solas con Milo era a su vez celestial y potencialmente peligroso.

Pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en todo lo que podía ir mal. Ya estaba en el baile, solo quedaba bailar.

—¿Cuándo se te pase el berrinche me dices qué tienes planeado para hoy?

—Sabes, aprender a disculparte no te vendría nada mal —refunfuñó el rubio, cerrando la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kanon casi podía sentir fuego en los lugares donde esos ojos turquesas estaban fijos, intensos como eran.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

La casa era relativamente pequeña (aunque el departamento que él mismo compartía con Saga no era mucho más grande y les quedaba bastante cómodo), y al estar ordenada daba la sensación de ser casi espaciosa. Kanon se preguntó si el orden sería influencia de Camus, porque Milo no le parecía la clase de persona que gritaría al ver un par de calcetines fuera de lugar.

Milo le pidió su abrigo y lo colgó dentro del armario cerca de la puerta. Kanon prácticamente ya se había olvidado de la existencia de las perchas, él era más partidario de doblar así nomás las prendas y guardarlas a ciegas en su armario. Los abrigos solían acabar apilándose en alguna silla de su cuarto. Quizás el que necesitaba la influencia del orden era él, después de todo.

—Al final me decidí por un simple Q&A con un juego como extra o a parte. Desde que publiqué en twitter que íbamos a colaborar, me llegaron al menos ochenta preguntas así que me pareció lo mejor.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo desconfiado.

—¿Juego? ¿Qué clase de juego?

Con una sonrisa macabra, Milo respondió: —Jelly bean challenge. Compré el juego con la ruleta y todo. Muy preparado, si me lo preguntas.

El mayor dejó escapar un quejido sobrehumano y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ya sabía yo que nada bueno podía venir de ti. Estás loco si piensas que me voy a comer esas cosas asquerosas con gusto a huevo podrido, vómito y tal.

—¿Qué gracia tendría si todas las grajeas tuvieran sabor a ambrosía? —rodó los ojos, caminando a su cuarto, donde tenía todos los elementos necesarios para empezar a filmar. Kanon lo siguió de cerca, aunque algo renuente—. No seas bebé, te voy a dar un vaso grande de agua y servilletas para que escupas si decides ser un cobarde.

—No es que sea cobarde, es que no estoy tan loco como tú.

—Es lo mismo —le quitó importancia al asunto agitando una mano y fue directo a su preciada cámara, ya puesta en tu usual trípode alto.

Kanon se permitió sentarse frente a la computadora, en la cual estaba abierta la página de twitter. Escaneó superficialmente a través de los mensajes de los seguidores de Milo que le enviaban sus preguntas para el próximo video. Dichas preguntas iban de tonterías inocentes a indecencias que lo hicieron alzar las cejas imposiblemente alto. Había que ver lo raras que eran algunas personas, ya no había pudor alguno.

—La cámara ya está lista. Me pasé varias de las preguntas a una nota en mi celular, ¿quieres agregar alguna o ya empezamos?

Kanon emitió un pequeño sonido desinteresado que Milo interpretó como “empecemos ya”. Le señaló dónde sentarse, en una de las dos sillas ubicadas estratégicamente para entrar en el marco de la cámara, y encendió dicho aparato. Con todos los arreglos realizados, comenzó a grabar y corrió a sentarse junto a un resignado Kanon, que más parecía un soldado yendo a la guerra que otra cosa.

—¿No deberías ir a buscar el agua y el juego? —pidió en un desesperado intento por atrasar lo inevitable.

—Ese va a ser un video aparte, ya después voy a buscar lo necesario. Ahora concéntrate en dar respuestas interesantes.

Más bien debía concentrarse en no dejar ver lo muerto que estaba por él a través de sus gestos o palabras, pensó el mayor con amargura.

Cuando Milo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo en un medio abrazo amistoso mientras lo introducía como _“mi buen amigo Kanon, también youtuber”,_ renunció a cualquier esperanza de ocultar el escalofrío placentero que le ocasionó sentir la piel de Milo sobre la suya. Pensando así, y haciendo gala de la impulsividad nata que lo había metido en unos buenos embrollos en el pasado, giró el rostro en dirección a Milo y lo tomó desprevenido al presionar sin delicadeza sus labios sobre los suyos. Kanon lo sintió congelarse al sentir el contacto, sus ojos turquesas bien abiertos y mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Kanon esperó alguna reacción violenta de su parte, viendo lo sorprendido que estaba, y en cambio fue testigo de cómo Milo cerraba lentamente los ojos y se relajaba frente a él. _Bien_ , pensó, _no está nada mal_. Cuando pensó que había domado aquel espíritu apasionado con un solo beso, el rubio lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo pegó tan cerca de su cuerpo que Kanon juró oír crujir alguno de sus huesos. _Ay._

Claramente la delicadeza no era el fuerte de Milo. Podía vivir con eso.

—Te tardaste —susurró el rubio contra sus labios en cuanto rompieron el beso. Kanon rodó los ojos, pero no lo apartó.

—Si tanto te molesta esperar, hubieras dado el primer paso tú —replicó planamente. Milo lo golpeó en un brazo, sacándole una queja más por reflejo que por verdadero dolor. Entonces, el dueño de casa pareció darse cuenta de algo, abriendo grandes sus ojos cristalinos—. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—La cámara sigue encendida. ¿Planeaste todo para grabar nuestro primer beso? Eso es repugnantemente lindo, supongo.

Kanon _sintió_ cómo se descolocaba su mandíbula y se agolpaban en su garganta un montón de groserías y sonidos de indignación. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que él se tomaría el trabajo de planear algo tan… cursi?

—¡Fue un accidente!

—Seguro que sí —y lo calló con sus labios antes de que pudiera seguir defendiéndose de una acusación que ni siquiera era en serio. Más tarde tendría que cortar muchas partes de la filmación, pero que no pensaba deshacerse de ese video era claro. Si las cosas iban bien entre ellos de ahí en más, se transformaría en un recuerdo valioso en el futuro.

(Y la verdad, Milo era más sentimental de lo que aparentaba.)

**Author's Note:**

> En un acto de valentía, si me atreví a releer esto una vez antes de publicarlo (cosa que suelo no hacer... por floja), pero si aún así hay algún dedazo o incoherencia por ahí, me disculpo.  
> Para ser la primera primerísima vez que escribo algo de este fandom + de esta OTP, estoy bastante conforme.   
> Esta es la primera parte de lo que espero sea una larga serie de AUs con KanonMilo (... no es que no me guste el universo canon, sino más bien que le tengo miedo porque no suelo tener muy buena memoria y sé que alguna cagada me voy a mandar lol y me salvo de humillarme públicamente).   
> ¡Gracias por leer esto! Espero que haya hecho valer su tiempo ♥  
> Btw mi tumblr es thedorkwoods.tumblr.com, están firmemente invitados a hablarme o simplemente enviar prompts (porque estoy solita y aburrida xD)  
> Título sacado de AHH OOP! de MAMAMOO & eSNa porque no tengo imaginación para los títulos.   
> Saludos~


End file.
